


how to accept fate with your own two hands .

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: even a traitor. [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I Have Issues With Aslan, Just for funsies, Other, SO, Well - Freeform, also ed and cas are kinda gay, edmund fights gods, some of them do, that is all this is, the pevensies stay in narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: the lion tells him that he has to leave ; he tells the lion no .
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Eustace Scrubb, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie
Series: even a traitor. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	how to accept fate with your own two hands .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nutellamuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/gifts).



the lion tells him that he has to leave ; he tells the lion no . his sister has her eyes trained on the back of his head , and he can hear the question on the tip of her tongue as plainly as if she had said it aloud :  _ what are you doing ? _ he does not have an answer -- all he knows in that moment is that he refuses to be torn from his kingdom a third time with no hope of return , he refuses to be thrown back into the midst of a world that he no longer knows the same way he was when he was thirteen and thirty all at once . he lifts his eyes to those of the lion - god and repeats ,  _ no .  _

the lion tells him that he has to leave ; he lifts his eyes to the lion ' s and tells him no . his cousin has not taken his gaze from the lion standing before them since he appeared , and he knows that narnia feels more like home now than england ever did . he knows that his cousin will never be the same boy who collected bug wings in jars and wrote facts in notebooks ; he will not be the same boy who called his mother and father by their names and made them proud -- he will never be that boy again , because he was changed and then unchanged and still has a dragon ' s flames curled around his heart and in the pit of his stomach . he smiles the sort of smile that has not graced his lips for a thousand and some lifetimes and tells the lion ,  _ no . _

the lion tells him that he has to leave ; he smiles with sharp teeth and tells the lion no . his seafarer has not looked at him once since the lion opened the doorway , and he knows that he will not look at him again until he has convinced the lion to let him stay . he does not look at him and he knows that he has left him once before and is not in favor of doing so again ; he knows that he does not have it in him to be reminded of the narnian king day in and day out by everything around him . he is angry with all the lost possibilities when he tells the lion ,  _ no . _

he tells the lion no ; he tells the lion that he will not be thrown out of the only world he has ever really called home ( he tells the lion that his country rests in the hollow of his bones and in the space between his shoulder blades ; he would never be rid of it even if he wanted to be ) and he will not be given no chance of return . he tells the lion no ; he tells the lion that they do not belong to england anymore , that they never really had ( he tells the lion that his brother and sister crumbled and faded and broke after they were told they could never return and he refuses to be like them , that his cousin will never be able to go back to the way things were before he was dragoned and then undone , that he has spent enough time listening to the changing mind of a beast ) . he tells the lion no ; he tells the lion that he won ' t be forced to remember how it was by memory alone , that he will not have to try and remember fleeting images and feelings and wonders that his land and its people gave him ( he tells the lion that he will not live off of faded memory alone , that he will stay and he will make new ones and that they will be just as important as the ones just barely lost to him and to time ) .

when he is old and gray and dying ( when he wakes up with hair past his shoulders and a strength in his bones he no longer remembers ) , he smiles with teeth white as winter ' s bones at the lion and the doorway and the country he offers and says , again ,  _ no . _

the lion knows better than to argue .


End file.
